The outermost layer of the skin consists of 15 to 20 cell layers of living cells that die and dry out to build the corneal layer of the skin. Between the dried cells is the intercellular substance, which is rich in epidermal lipids to keep the structure intact and watertight. The corneal layers of the skin are prone to lose the intercellular lipids. The result is that the corneal layer looses volume and no longer protects the living cells inside. This may lead to inflammation, callosities and fissures. Fatty acids can be applied to the skin to increase the amount of intercellular lipids in the skin.
Omega-3 fatty acids (also known as ω-3 fatty acids or n-3 fatty acids) are a family of unsaturated fatty acids that have a final carbon-carbon double bond in the n-3 position (i.e. the third bond from the methyl end of the fatty acid). Oils derived from marine sources contain high proportions of the healthy polyunsaturated omega-3 fatty acids eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), as compared to alpha-linolenic acid (ALA) which needs to be converted by the body to EPA and DHA to be useful. EPA and DHA derived from fish oils have been shown to play an important structural role and influence fluidity in cell membranes. Topically applied plant derived fatty acids, in contrast, are less usable by the skin. However, marine derived fatty acids tend to be unstable and oxidize quickly resulting in bad smell. Thus, there is a need for compositions which increase the stability of marine derived fatty acids. The present invention satisfies this need.